chronexiafandomcom-20200214-history
Chronexia
"Misty, you know that our power can't fix everything. Stop trying to make your life a fairy tale, they're tales. Heroes don't live on and save the day every time. Heroes all just die."-Talking to Misty Basic Chronexia is the persona inside Misty Trachtenberg that is the source of Misty's mysterious powers to manipulate time. However, Chronexia and Misty are very different people. She most likely will also be voiced by the same person in the anime, although perhaps with an echo effect. She is dormant almost all of Misty's life and only really appears when Misty unlocks the first Seal. Appearance Chronexia is a mirror image of her Host, the only differences being her hair always being down, not having Misty's light dustings of freckles, having clockwork designs in her irises, and typically being transparent. However, the more seals that Misty unlocks, the more tangible her visage and body becomes. Personality Chronexia is somewhat irritable and somewhat cold towards others. Although it could be said that under all that she's a good person. She constantly tells Misty to try and avoid relationships with humans to avoid later heartache, so an argument could be made for Chronexia caring about others. She also is very respectful towards Gods and Goddesses (except Misty of course) due to her taking her own advice and not being very connected with any mortals. It also could be said that she might be this way due to being trapped completely alone inside of Misty. Considering how much she knows about the girl, she most likely was completely aware throughout Misty's life and was unable to communicate at all during that time. Abilities Control Over Time Chronexia grants Misty the power to slow down, speed up, and all in all, manipulate time. However the ability to manipulate time doesn't mean she can save lives. If someone dies, rewinding and saving them won't change anything, they will still perish in some other way. Body 'Snatching' After Misty unlocks enough Seals, Chronexia gains the ability to speak through Misty and even take control of her body temporarily. Relationships Misty Trachtenberg Chronexia's relationship with Misty is a bit... Complicated. It could be said that she's trying to protect Misty, but Misty herself definitely doesn't see it that way. Chronexia can see and plan for the future, so she tries to get Misty to sever her ties with humans because she knows that it'll only hurt Misty in the long run. She even eventually tries to take matters into her own hands which only further complicates their relationship. Tom Watson She seems to strongly dislike Tom simply because of his relationship with Misty and vice versa. In her eyes, he's the biggest obstacle in the way of preparing Misty for the hard truth that all her mortal friends will die off long before she does. Trivia * Despite being a main character she only really speaks to two other characters in the series. * The author of the book, Mathieu Brunelle's Youtube account (Misty/Chronexia) is a namesake to Chronexia and her host * Chronexia has the ability to tell how much Mana Misty has left and constantly warns her when she overdoes it. Category:Gods/Goddesses Category:Protagonists Category:Characters